


первый день нового года

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Встреча Нового года по-абарайски =)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Писала давно, задолго до окончания манги. Поэтому мелкого ананасика зовут Хисаной, и переименовывать я не хочу)) А еще она тут чуточку постарше, чем в последней главе, да))  
> А, ну и Абараище в капитанском хаори, потому что мой фанон и я опять же не хочу от него отказываться)))

Солнечный луч светит прямо в глаз, никак от него не спрятаться, а просыпаться не хочется... Да и зачем? Сегодня первое января, выходной, все отходят после вчерашнего. Праздник, кажется, удался. Мы с Мацумото, Ибой, Хисаги и Кирой колобродили по Сейрейтею до самого утра, желая всем счастливого Нового Года, даже тем, кто уже давно лег спать...  
Солнце не унимается. Никакой это, конечно, не луч, это солнечный заяц, который пускает зеркальцем мелкая. Она вообще-то уже на голову выше матери и скоро догонит меня, но от некоторых своих детских привычек так и не отучилась.   
— Хисана... — ворчу на нее.  
— О, проснулся! Ну-ка вставай, старый алкоголик!   
Если бы я не так сильно хотел спать, сейчас бы она у меня получила и за алкоголика, и за старого. Бесстыжий подросток. Но я только вяло отмахиваюсь и пытаюсь отвернуться к стене.   
— Папка! — сердится Хисана. — Если ты немедленно не встанешь, я пожалуюсь маме. Она уже час как собралась.  
А вот это уже серьезная угроза. Как бы ни раскалывалась голова, но подниматься придется. Если Рукия разгневается, мало не покажется никому.   
— Всё, всё, уже встаю!   
Бреду умываться и по пути вспоминаю, что первого января, когда все нормальные шинигами отсыпаются и бездельничают после бурной гулянки, у нашего семейства своя культурная программа. Мы очень многое переняли у друзей.   
Так, привести себя в порядок. Ну, хоть попытаться. Сложнее всего с волосами — они сбились в какой-то немыслимый ком, пересыпанный конфетти и местами перевитый серпантином. Надо, что ли, в косу их заплетать...   
Рукия, разумеется, ушла с вечеринки гораздо раньше меня, так что выглядит не в пример свежее. Предоставляет мне самому заваривать чай и всячески делает вид, что сердится, но я же чувствую, что она это не всерьез, так что мне удается урвать утренний поцелуй.  
— Горе ты моё, — вздыхает она. — Давай уже, пей чай скорее, пойдем поздравлять знакомых.   
— Я уже некоторых поздравил, — мрачно вспоминаю я ночные приключения, которые уже не кажутся такими захватывающими. Я бы, пожалуй, не рискнул сейчас попадаться на глаза кое-кому из поздравленных, да только отвертеться не получится.   
— Так тебе и надо, — смеется Рукия, и я начинаю понимать, почему она меня не ругает. Незачем. Я и так сейчас огребу по самые... гм... варадзи. Мы же вчера много куда ломиться пытались, в том числе и в поместье Кучики. Ой, идиоты-ы-ы...  
Хисана ехидно ржет и получает щелбана — за это и за то, что недооценила мою скорость реакции, пусть даже и с бодуна.   
— Эй, больно же! — возмущается дочерь, потирая лоб.   
— А ты не зевай!   
Хисана подпрыгивает и пытается достать меня левой с разворота, но я перехватываю ее за щиколотку; мелочь шлепается на пол и шипит на меня.  
— Ренджи, Хисана! Прекратите сейчас же! — строго говорит Рукия, но в глазах у нее пляшут веселые чертики. Если бы у нас было время подурачиться, быть бы нам с мелкой сейчас связанными каким-нибудь новым хитрож... то есть хитромудрым кидо, которое изобрела моя жена. Я по ее глазам вижу, что у нее в запасе есть что-то свеженькое, что ей не терпится испытать на нас.   
Я набрасываю хаори, когда в дверь стучатся. Посыльный из Четвертого, от лейтенанта Ямада, протягивает пакет, внутри открытка и пачка шипучих таблеток от похмелья. Ай да Ханатаро, настоящий друг! 

В казармы наших отрядов мы сегодня не заходим — нечего портить ребятам законный выходной. Со всеми делами будем разбираться завтра, а сегодня — поздравлять друзей и родню. Первым делом, конечно, клан Кучики, чтоб они все были здоровы...   
Хисана бросается на шею Бьякуе, и тот улыбается племяннице так, что его подчиненные умерли бы от разрыва шаблона, если бы увидели.   
Черт, это мне кажется, или он все же немного постарел?   
Рукия поздравляет брата, а потом очередь неумолимо доходит до меня.   
— С новым годом, — виновато говорю я. — Простите за вторжение.  
У меня галлюцинации, или Бьякуя продолжает улыбаться? Не так широко, как Хисане, но все же...  
— Ренджи, это был бы не ты, если бы не отколол что-то подобное.   
И опять я не успеваю отследить, как у него в руках оказывается занпакто, а ведь сколько лет уж тренируюсь. Как бы там ни было, но в скорости с ним по-прежнему никому не сравняться.   
С полминуты мы стоим друг напротив друга, как в старые добрые времена. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть — и разлетятся вокруг обманчиво-нежные розовые лепестки сакуры. Я сейчас не очень-то в форме, чтобы сражаться с Бьякуей, но что делать, сам себе дурак...  
А он как ни в чем не бывало будничным жестом отправляет занпакто в ножны и кивает:   
— Хорошо. Забудем об этом.   
Дочь разочарованно вздыхает — она надеялась увидеть поединок. Прости, солнышко, как-нибудь в другой раз. 

Чтобы попасть в Каракуру, приходится пройти через вечный, как тектоническая плита, магазин сладостей Урахары. Вообще-то в храм можно попасть и без гигаев, кто нам помешает-то, но это — еще одна традиция. Зайти в магазин, поздравить всех с новым годом, смущенно вспомнить про дни рождения Урахары и Йоруичи, про которые мы каждый год благополучно забываем — хорошо хоть наши девчонки помнят и как ни в чем не бывало преподносят небольшие подарки от имени всей компании. Потом напялить гигай и намотать на него кимоно. Вот теперь можно поздравлять друзей и в храм. 

У Рыжих дома уютно и пахнет чем-то приятным, но совершенно несъедобным, как обычно. Орихиме предлагает нам новогодний суп озони, мы по старой традиции пробуем его со всеми предосторожностями.   
— Вкусно как! — удивлённо восклицает Хисана.  
Суп действительно вкусный, а не как всегда у Орихиме. У нашей подруги настолько авангардные взгляды на кулинарию, что мы обычно разделить их просто неспособны в силу своей ограниченности и консервативности. И даже теперь она не изменяет своим вкусам. Ну а Куросаки, насколько мне известно, готовить вообще не умеет. Загадка... Рыжие хитро переглядываются, но не признаются, в чем фокус.   
Впрочем, все довольно скоро проясняется, потому что Исиде надоедает прятаться. Обычно мы встречаемся на месте, но сегодня он решил заранее нагрянуть в гости к Орихиме и Ичиго. Ну, что я могу сказать — готовит он круто.   
Не хватает только молчаливого Садо, но вскоре появляется и он. 

С того самого первого раза мы всегда приходим сюда поздно вечером, когда уже нет ни пестрой веселой толпы, ни продавцов уличной еды и амулетов. Раньше нас было шестеро, теперь с нами ходит и Хисана.   
Говорят, что если в первый день нового года помолиться в храме и загадать желание, оно обязательно сбудется.  
Конечно, никто и никогда не признается, что он загадал, но я догадываюсь.   
Сам я загадываю, чтобы мы через год снова все встретились здесь.


End file.
